


The Furniture Shop

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, furniture au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: “Good morning, sir.  How can I help you?”“I’d like to buy a new armchair.”“Certainly, sir.  Please come this way.  We have a selection you can choose from.”
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	The Furniture Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Ushobwri New Frontiers challenge, since I said I thought I'd never written an inanimate object fic. And certainly never one involving armchairs.

“Good morning, sir. How can I help you?”

“I’d like to buy a new armchair.”

“Certainly, sir. Please come this way. We have a selection you can choose from.”

***

“Which would you like to try first?”

“That one.” The customer pointed to a smartly upholstered chair with modern lines.

“Ah, yes. The Sherlock.”

The customer sat down, but very shortly afterwards stood up again. He wasn’t going to admit he’d felt as though the chair was judging him, so instead he said, “I’d like to try some others first.”

“Of course. What about this one? The Watson, it’s very popular.” The salesman indicated a fawn covered comfortable looking chair.

“I was thinking I’d go for something a little more modern.” He walked over to a black leather armchair and again sat down. He stood up, “It’s not very comfortable.”

“That’s the Mycroft. It’s more of a formal chair, for use when discussing business, rather than relaxing in front of the fire,” The salesman said. “What about a Lestrade? It’s actually an older style but re-imagined and upholstered to the highest standard. It has a nostalgic feel to it, memories of visiting one’s grandparents when a child.”

“Oh no, that’s not what I’m after at all. No, the only one which may do is the one over there in the corner.”

This was an armchair covered in plush black leather with Jacquard piping down the arms, and gold feet. 

The salesman was dubious. “That’s the Moriarty, sir. It comes complete with a matching footstall, the Moran.”

“I won’t be wanting the footstall.”

“Oh, dear!” the salesman muttered.

The customer marched over to the corner and sat down. A strange expression passed over his face, before he stood up again and said, “No, I’ve changed my mind. There’s nothing here I want. Good day.”

“Good day to you too, sir.”

Later that afternoon the salesman went over to the Moriarty and collected the contents of the customer’s wallet, which had somehow become trapped in the seams of the chair.

“I tried to warn him,” the salesman said.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sort of chair the Moriarty is based on: [Versace chair](https://www.harrods.com/en-gb/shopping/versace-rhapsody-armchair-15109369)


End file.
